Testaments Of Life
The Testaments Of Life '''(also known as the '''Books Of Life) are an ancient volume written in Ancient Greece containing funeral rites and, according to conspiracy theorists, the location of the lost city of Atlantis and a secret phrase that could resurrect the dead. The author, an unknown Greek member of the Church of Raven died before he could publish the book and it detailed the missionary journies of people who attempted to spread the Church of Raven throughout Ancient Greece and the rest of ancient Europe. The literary work became very controversial upon its discovery in the 20th century, where it was proven that a certain phrase did exist in the book that, if spoken, could resurrect the dead. Religious extremists immediately condemned the book, claiming it was "witchcraft". However, scholars and scientists alike have begun studying the book to see who wrote it and how it has survived for so long. History Apostolic Age The book was written at the end of the Apostolic Age in Ancient Greece, authored by an unknown ancient Greek writer who was a member of the Church of Raven. The book was immediately labeled as a work of heresy by the church due to the discovery of a secret phrase that could resurrect the dead. The Early Church Fathers labeled both the book and the anonymous author as a heretic. The anonymous author died before he could publish the book, and the book itself was hidden away so that its secrets would not be found by the enemies of Raven. It remained hidden for several whole centuries-until it was abruptly rediscovered in the 21st Century. 20th Century During the Cold War, it was revealed that the Testaments of Life's "Book of the Resurrection of the Dead" was used by the Soviet Union to resurrect extinct animals, which were then transported to Keelval Island in order to train them to be used as weapons against humanity. 21st Century The book was rediscovered by a team of archaologists from Europe who were excavating ancient Greek cities around the modern day nation of Greece. The book soon attracted controversy once again, this time from the modern Christian church, as well as various other religious minorities. Like Christianity, these other religious groups condemned the book as a work of witchraft and sorcery. The book soon became the catalyst for a series of incidents in the United States of America, where it was discovered that shady corporations wanted to use the book for their own personal gain, particularly to exploit the book's power to resurrect the dead. Various scientists were soon found dead, having died in "accidents" after having done some significant research on the book. The book was later found by a team of people who wanted to submit it in the United States' Library of Congress. As of 2020, the book is still hidden away in the Library of Congress, beyond the prying eyes of potential thieves and corrupt people. Contents Missionary journeys The first half of the book, titled "The Age of Raven" details the work of missionaries from the Church of Raven and their exploits while spreading the Church of Raven across ancient Europe and ancient Asia. It is basically Raven's counterpart of the Christian Book of Acts, which details the spread of Christianity during the Apostolic Age. This section of the book was written in Greek. Resurrection of the Dead The second half of the book, titled, "The Book of the Resurrection of the Dead" details a mysterious series of words and phrases that, if spoken, could resurrect dead people. The Book of the Resurrection of the Dead claims that these words were passed down from the Great Caesar (which the followers of Raven believe is the same as the God of the Bible) to the followers of the then-international cult. The book warns that the trigger words and phrases cannot be used in rapid succession, as there is a cooldown period of at least three days after it is first used to resurrect a body. The book also details that the person will return "a lively soul". This perplexed scholars for years, until a team of ragtag vigilantes seeking to protect the book from corrupt people seeking to exploit it figured out its meaning through experimentation: anyone who was resurrected from the dead using the book would not come back an undead zombie. Instead, the resurrected person would return the same age he or she was at death (ex: if the book was used to resurrect Grand Duchess Anastasia, who died at the age of 17, Anastasia wouldn't return as an old woman or a zombie, but as a 17 year old girl). In the 20th century, it was revealed that the book's power to resurrect the dead applied not just to deceased humans, but extinct animals as well. This section of the book was written in both Greek and Latin. Trigger words The trigger words that can be used to resurrect a dead person are as follows: "Life, revival. Death, reversal. Death suppressed, life restored, life regained, death delayed. Life has come! Death is no more." Once a person has said these words, the dead person to which the words were spoken to would be instantly resurrected. However, the user would have to wait three days until he was free to resurrect somebody else. The words can be spoken in both English and Latin for the words to take effect on the dead person. Controversy The book immediately attracted controversy, both during the Apostolic Age and in the 20th Century. Religious groups the world over denounced the book as a work promoting "witchcraft" and sorcery, with Islamic clerics and Christian leaders particualrly labeling it as "literature from Satan." The book also sparked a firestorm in the scientific realm, due to the fact that it proved that people could resurrect the dead if they wanted to. This also led to corrupt and shady organizations deploying professional saboteurs and corporate spies to steal the book in hopes of using its power to resurrect dead people to resurrect deceased famous scientists and military icons in hopes of reviving or rediscovering lost technologies that never saw a chance to be used by humans. The book also spawned numerous conspiracy theories, with some alleging that, in addition to resurrecting dead people, the Testaments of Life were capable of mind control and brainwashing. Trivia *The book is similar to the Winter Soldier Book from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, except that book was used to brainwash people, while this book served to bring people back from the dead. *The use of a phrase supposedly handed from God to resurrect dead people was most likely the reason why so many religious minorities saw the book as witchcraft. *It was later discovered that the book could resurrect mutliple people at one time, provided the person spoke the words at a cemetery or mass burial. Category:Objects Category:Literature